Methods for controlling the shift point in an automatic transmission are readily known. For example, DE 39 27 349 C2 describes one such method that includes characteristic curves with different up-shift and down-shift hystereses, so as largely to avoid rapid shifting back and forth between two gears. This method is also disclosed throughout the application as a basic known shift point control method.
Normally, an individual characteristic shift field, with characteristic shift curves, is stored for gear shift control in each operating situation, at the driver's specification or by recognizing a particular driving situation. In general, the down-shift is typically established with a particular hysteresis depending on a required up-shift when accelerating. However, in the case of subsequent deceleration, the shift point may be so low that a possible fuel-saving throttle cut-off of the drive motor (internal combustion engine in particular), in particular an unfueled throttle cut-off, is deactivated under some circumstances. As a result, unnecessary fuel consumption occurs.